Kagen no Yume  A Última Fase do Sonho
by Kao Hitou
Summary: Será que os sonhos podem ser quebrados, como um simples espelho, e passarmos para o lado de lá?


**Kagen no Yume - A Última Fase do Sonho**

Olá, eu sou a Hitou kao ou como dizem no modo ocidental Kao Hitou. Irei agora vos contar uma história em que eu entrei como personagem, não eu não sou a personagem principal, esse lugar ficou guardada para uma outra rapariga, uma amiga minha.

Talvez um dia me apresente melhor, mas primeiro passarei á Tsuki Rei que ao contrário de tantas outras raparigas espalhadas por este mundo fora, ela não é assim tão normal. Sim, devo admitir que tal como tantas adolescentes tinha os seus problemas, os seus amigos, os seus momentos de felicidade, andava na escola, tinha família e por vezes alguns problemas com os irmãos (entre muitas outras coisas totalmente normais) mas havia algo de diferente nela.

Tudo começou á não muito tempo a traz, mais precisamente no dia 17 de Dezembro do ano 2005 numa noite de lua cheia. ------- Já alguma vez tiveram o prazer de contemplar a beleza de uma lua cheia numa noite límpida de Inverno? ------- Como eu estava a dizer antes de me interromper a mim própria, tudo começou numa noite de Inverno, dois dias após Tsuki Rei ter completado o seu 13º aniversário. O que esta noite tinha de particular não era a lua ou a passagem oficial da Tsuki para a adolescência, não, o que diferenciava esta noite das outras deste ano era que enquanto ela rebolava furiosamente pela cama recordava-se de um sonho que teve quando tinha 3 anos…

O sonho era sempre o mesmo apenas mudavam algumas falas e para vossa melhor compreensão decidi deixar aqui registado o sonho que ela tivera em 1995 mais ou menos por volta desta mesma data em que estranhamente também houvera uma bela manifestação da lua.

O Sonho de á 12 anos a traz:

Tsuki-chan encontrava-se num grande e escuro corredor que não tinha um único candeeiro. Ela desconhecia como e quando lá tinha ido parar.

Seguiu sempre em frente apenas guiada pela parede fria, tinha um pressentimento de que estava na direcção certa para algo de importante, algo que a chamava naquele sentido.

Parecia que estava no mesmo sitio apesar de que desde que "aterrara" naquele local nunca parara de andar, mas a parede era exactamente igual com a que deixara á um metro a traz, com os mesmo buracos, igualmente fria, até que o calor emanado pelos candeeiros de velas que começaram a aparecer no corredor lhe despertaram a sua atenção. Subitamente pode ver estranhas criaturas que surgiram a correr de um lado para o outro muito atarefadas.

A principio Tsuki não percebia que estanhas criaturas era aquelas, mas algo na sua cabeça, talvez a sua consciência mais profunda que normalmente apenas desperta nas pessoas durante o sono, lhe dizia que se chamavam youkais ou para nós ocidentais – Demónios.

Estes estranhos seres carregavam uns montes de papelada e corriam em todos sentidos. Nenhum deles parecia vê-la ou, poderei mesmo afirmar, sentir a sua presença.

Até que um deles, que transportava uma pilha de papeis que ultrapassava o nível dos seus olhos, chocou com ela e caiu á sua frente, levantou-se apressadamente e com uma expressão preocupada, olhando fixamente para Tsuki proferiu sussurrando as palavras: "uma humana...uma humana...aqui no mundo espiritual...uma humana!" E assim continuava a falar enquanto ia recuando com pequenos e receosos passos, deixando para traz um tapete de papeis espalhados nas lajes de pedra de que era constituído o chão.

De inicio ninguém reparava no estranho comportamento deste trapalhão youkai, mas devagar um a um foi-se dando conta do pânico que o tomava e o que provocava. Foi ai que a confusão se instalou no corredor.

Naquela altura ela não percebia o porquê de toda daquela situação, afinal de contas, ela é que era normal. Ela é que era humana, eles era pequenos demónios, se havia alguém com o direito de ter medo era ela, mas tal coisa não aconteceu então passou-lhe pela cabeça se teria feito algo de mal, quebrado alguma regra extremamente importante.

Á medida que os desesperados Youkias aceleravam a velocidade dos seus passos, deixavam os papéis pairar no ar até se espalharem e misturarem todos no majestoso chão daquela grande casa e os seus gritos de horror aumentavam o volume.

Ela continuou a andar devagar no meio do caos, tentando passar despercebida pelos poucos que ainda não a tinham visto, mas de nada valeu, pois ela era de facto, o centro de todas as atenções, a causa de todo o pânico.

Devagar procurou um lugar seguro onde se pudesse esconder e após ter dado com muitas salas com as colossais portas de carvalho trancadas, acabou por achar uma sala de portas abertas que, comparado com o corredor de onde vinha, tinha umas suas luzes muito mais fortes e quentes.

Esta sala, aparentava-se com um escritório, tinha alguém lá dentro pois ouvia-se uma voz. À secretaria estava sentado um bebe, bebe este que usava umas roupas que para tsuki-chan pareceram muito fora do comum, muito estranhas, pois eram tradicionalmente japonesas e na altura ela desconhecia a existência daquele tipo de roupas na Terra. Para rematar com o quimono usava um chapéu enorme muito desproporcional para a sua cabeça.

Ele estava com uma expressão muito seria e pensativa, com cotovelos pousados em cima da secretaria tal e qual um grande chefe de uma editora a ponderar em como eliminar a concorrência, falava baixo num tom preocupado "mas como é k ela conseguiu aqui chegar?".

Ao lado dele estava um ogre, com uma cara que espelhava a sua idiotice, que escutava tudo o que o "chefe" dizia, atentamente mas sem conseguir dar resposta. Acabou por reparar que a humana que eles procuram estava mesmo á porta da sala e começou a soluçar e apontar na direcção da rapariga, mas o chefe não o percebia nem dava a menor importância ao seu idiota companheiro.

Quando finalmente o ogre conseguiu despertar a total atenção do seu chefe, este saltou da cadeira num pulo de susto e seguido pelo ogre dirigiu-se cautelosamente para a entrada da sala, como se tivesse medo de uma pequena e inofensiva criança.

E começou o interrogatório do bebe perguntando o como ela tinha alcançado aquela dimensão e muitas outras coisas que Tsuki não percebia e que ressoavam na sua cabeça como eco.

Com o medo que apenas a ignorância provoca, ela fugiu.

Agora todos os corredores se encontravam iluminados e ela não se cansava de correr e fazia-o a uma grande velocidade. ---- Já alguma vez foram perseguidos por um cão grande que na altura do pânico nos parece sempre que tem uns dentes monstruosamente grandes?? Sem nenhum amigo para vos ajudar na fuga? Era mais ou menos assim que se encontrava Tsuki, mas numa situação muito pior porque ela não sabia nada daquele mundo. Quais eram as probabilidades de subitamente surgir um dragão ou um gambozino? ---- E voltando á historia ignorando a minha mania de opinar…

O mais estranho é que na cabeça dela se tinha desenhado a planta completa do local e com isso sabia onde podia ir para escapar para o exterior.

Toda aquela sensação de que algo de importante iria suceder tinha terminado mas por outro lado aquilo parecia ser só o começo.

Os youkais/demónios que á pouco corriam em pânico agora afastavam-se dela, dando-lhe total passagem, como se ela fosse uma aberração, um pequeno monstro.

Em pouco tempo a nossa pequena protagonista conseguiu sair para o exterior e pode constatar que tinha acabado de sair de um enorme castelo escuro como breu, uma enorme entrada e um telhado igual a um palácio Imperial Japonês.

Apesar de já estar fora do edifício continuavam a persegui-la e encurralaram-na num precipício onde a sua única escapatória era um portal que se tinha acabado de formar mesmo em frente dos seus olhos.

Não lhe agradava entrar lá, pois tinha noção que o local onde iria parar seria totalmente imprevisível, mas o "chefe" vindo de longe não parava de gritar: " irei te apanhar! Não escaparás! E mesmo que me fujas agora, encontrar – nos – emos de novo e aí vais ver! Irei te apanhar!"

E com esta ameaça, atirou-se para o desconhecido por de traz do portal, pois apenas sabias que se o fizesse conseguiria escapar.


End file.
